The present invention relates to a self-propelled colonoscope, which does not cause pain to a patient during colono-endoscopic examination for the colon, and a cleaning process for the colonoscope. More particularly, it relates to an improved endoscope, which is insertable into the colon, in a self-propelling manner, by driving a plurality of endless belts mounted along the outside of a flexible section of an insertion tube thereof, and wherein a mechanism for easy cleaning after use is provided, and it also relates to a cleaning process thereof.
Colonoscopes which can self-propel along with the shape of the colon of a patient, without causing pain to the patient, have been proposed. The inventor of the present invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No.8-38416 an endoscope capable of self-propelling in the colon of a patient by driving a plurality of endless belts mounted along the outside of a flexible section of an insertion tube thereof.
The disclosed colonoscope is provided with a plurality of endless belts along the substantially entire length of the outside surface of the flexible section of the insertion tube. The endless belts are to be driven by a driving mechanism mounted at the driving unit of the colonoscope, and the outer circles of the endless belts touch the wall of the colon, so that friction between the colon wall and said endless belts will allow the distal end of the colonoscope to move spontaneously forward in the inside of the colon. The inner circle of each of the endless belts passes through one of the guide pipes, provided in the flexible section of the insertion tube, and is led to the distal end of the flexible section of the insertion tube, and comes out to the outside surface of the insertion tube again, and the endless belts therefore rotate endlessly. With the endless belts contacting the colon wall, the colonoscope can move spontaneously forward in the colon without excessive extending or bending of the colon. The disclosed colonoscope is smoothly insertable into the colon, keeping the position and shape of the colon relatively in the intact condition, so that little pain may be caused to the patient.
The disclosed colonoscope, however, has a lot of parts necessary to be cleaned after use, such as endless belts, guide pipes, and drive rollers, because these parts are exposed to patient's body fluid. The endless belts, especially, will be adhered to by body fluid or excretion because of their direct contact with the colon wall. Further, the guide pipes, in which the endless belts pass, tend to be contaminated by the belts. Still further, the drive rollers are in contact with the endless belts and may be consequently contaminated.